Cold Water
by MandiGirl458
Summary: An SnS.... something horrible happened to Shelby and Scott did what he had to in order to save her life, a year later it comes back to haunt them... hope yall like it Read and Review


Hi everyone, im kind of re-writing a story i posted here a long time ago, so if it seems a little familiar thats why, but it will b so much better this time! Read and Review!

_**Cold Water**_

Shelby groaned rolling out of bed it was after eleven but no matter when she woke up she had never been a morning person. She threw her robe and slippers on and made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee. Her nightmares had gotten worse latley and sleep never came easy, especially now that she had pushed Scott out of her life.

She missed him the most at night, when she would crawl into bed and roll over and he wasn't there. He would wake her up from her nightmares showering her with kisses, and before she knew it she had forgotten all about it. He still called her everyday begging her to just give him one more chance, and as much as she wanted to run to him she coudln't. Not after everything that happened, how could he still love her the way she loved him?

Shelby pressed play on the answering machine as she began to sip her coffee.

"Shel its me again..." She heard and froze as his voice seared through her "I'm not gonna stop calling... i just can't, i know that you miss me, just call me Shel... I Love you..." Scott sighed. And again the doubts began to plague her... did she really have to do this? Could he possibly still love her? She shook her head vigerously trying to get him out of her mind, she had a lot to get done today and thinking about how much she missed Scott would only slow her down.

Scott Barringer walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the counter angrily. Yet another bad practice, if he kept it up, he would be in danger of loosing his scholarship. The apartment was quiet but Auggies door was shut which only meant one thing... Jules was over again. Seeing the two of them all over each other all the time only made him miss Shelby even more, up until a few weeks ago they were like that.

Auggie walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. "Hey man, how was practice?"

"Horrible again... god i dont know whats wrong with me" Scott said grabbing a b ottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Jules here?"

"Yea man... listen, i wanted to talk to you about something" Auggie said sitting down infront of him

"Whats wrong man?"

"Jules is having some problems with her mother ... she cut herself last week..." Auggie said barley able to get it out.

"What man? I thought she was ok now, after Horizon and everything ..." Scott said shocked

"Yea me too." Auggie sighed. "Any way, I just wanted to make sure your ok with her being here so much... its just i dont trust her home with her mother" He explained

"Are you kidding, she cooks, she cleans this place all the time, why would i care?" Scott laughed.

"Thanks Scott, i really appreciate you being so cool about this" Auggie said. "I'm gonna order a pizza... you want something?"

"Nah, i'm gonna go over to Shelby's...maybe i can finally get through to her if were face to face" He sighed.

"I'm tellin you man just keep tryin, you know Shelby, shes just stubborn, once that girl gets something in her head theres no getting it out" Auggie laughed.

Shelby loved living alone, she could walk around in her underwear any time she wanted and nobody was there making her talk all the time. Not to say she didn't love Horizon and appreciate everything it had done for her, but god this was so much better.

In her black boyshorts and tank and a carton of ice cream in her hand Shelby danced around her living room, she stopped gazing at a picture of her and Scott, but her thoughts were soon interupted by keys jingling and the door swinging open.

"Scott!" She screamed jumping behind the couch to cover herself.

"Hi" he said laughing

"What are you doing here? Havn't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry ... still had my key" Scott sighed "You look adoarable" He said still laughing.

"Shut up" Shelby pouted Wrapping a blanket around her waist and walking into the kitchen to put away her now melting ice cream. "Havn't you ever heard of a telephone, you could have atleast called first"

"Why so you could let the machine pick up and never call me back... i know your games Shelby" Scott said coming closer to her.

"Scott ..."

"What? You gonna stand there and tell me you don't miss me Shel?" Scott stepped closer again reaching up and placing his hand on her face "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Stop Scott..."

"No, i tried to give you your space and thats not working ... Shelby i need you in my life ... please dont do this" Scott put his other hand on her waist and backed her up against the wall. Shelby couldn't speak, just being this close to him ... smelling his cologne, and god his lips were right there...

"I can't do this" Shelby whispered

"Yes you can... and you want to..." he said leaning toward her. She knew she should do a million things in that moment like push him away or tell him to stop but all she could do was kiss him back. His lips pressed against hers and she couldnt breathe, god it felt so good and then he pulled her against him holding her tightly and finally she relaxed because she realized how right it was.

Scott relaxed hearing her moan a little into his mouth. Finally it had worked, he had gotten through to her and now things could go back to normal. Suddently she pulled back

"Scott wait..."

"No no no... no waiting" He whined trying to kiss her again. Shelby laughed and squirmed out of his amrs. "Come back..." He followed her into the living room and onto the couch.

"Scott i just... i dont know if we should be doing this"

"Yes we should, i'm in love with you and your in love with me... thats all there is to it" Scott sighed

"No... thats not all there is to it... being with me reminds you of killing a man... if were together you'll only end up resenting me"

"No i wouldnt because i hate him and he deserved what he got... im glad i did what i did, he would have hurt you Shelby... and we both know it, i would have done anything to protect you and i did, i could never resent you for that... and i would do it again"

Flashback

Shelby crawled into Scotts bed in the cliffhangers boys dorm shaking and crying. Scott was petrified, she hadn't spoken a word in over an hour, he couldn't get her to calm down and neither could the girls. Everyone had agreed to take it to the grave, but nobody knew what Shelby was thinking, she had just been attacked, nearly raped and then watched the man that had taken her innocence and her childhood from her die at the hands of the man she loved.

Scott layed down next to her and she grabbed onto him quickly snuggling into his chest.Scott wrapped his arms around her, her whole body was shaking and he couldnt take seeing her like this anymore, he tried to fight it and stay strong for her, but without realizing it a tear slid down his cheek and onto hers. She looked up into his e yes and saw him crying, immediatley concern was etched all over her face.

"Scott?"

"He could have killed you... i should have gotten to you sooner, He could have taken you away from me Shel...i had to stop him, i had to..." Scott said crying even harder now.

"I know, you saved my life Scott" She whispered whiping the tears away from his cold cheeks.

"I love you so much Shel..."

"I love you too Scott"


End file.
